londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 (series 11)
Episode 13 (series 11) is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on February 7, 1999. Episode Summary Karen tells Jack that he needs to find a new solicitor. He arrives at work even more moody than usual. Joe and Jacqui are back together and she invites Dan and Sally to a surprise party. Everyone is gossiping about Recall being kissed by Lisa, Hammond's hitherto unknown daughter, the previous night. Hammond summons him to his office, where he pleads his innocence. Jack seems increasingly unhinged. He does not take kindly to their jokes about Lisa and Recall, and snaps at them. He refuses Geoff's order to take part in a drill, and walks off, which earns him a reprimand from Hammond. George begs Hammond to admit that he was at Terry's club the night that were raided, as he can exonerate him. DO Chapman arrives at Blackwall to speak with George. He informs George that he will face a full hearing. Hammond finally speaks up and admits to Chapman that he was at the club, and that George was not working, he was only there to see his wife. Chapman is furious about being deceived, though it seems George is now in the clear. Lisa turns up at the station to apologise to Recall, who angrily tells her to go away. Blue Watch are called out to a fire at a community centre. Hammond orders Jack go up in the TL to tackle the fire while the four man BA crew go inside. They encounter many different obstacles, including a hall of mirrors. Outside Jack orders the TL operator to push him ever nearer to the flames. He suffers a breakdown, has visions of Stephen and passes out over the ladder. Meanwhile the BA team return with the one surviving victim. Jack is brought down from the TL. He loses it and curses the others, including Chris for abandoning his daughter, and has to be stopped from lunging at him. He then mistakes Joe for Stephen and hugs him. Back at Blackwall, Hammond orders Jack to undergo counselling and sends him home. Joe breaks the news to Maggie that he will be moving back in with Jacqui. On his hospital radio show, Sicknote dedicates a song to Jean and Jack. Terry tries to blackmail Chris over the incident at the club, but Chris gleefully informs him that he has already come clean to his superiors. He tries to ground Lisa, and she runs off. Kelly has a new job selling tupperware. At the dinner with Joe, Sally and Dan, Jacqui embarrasses Joe by revealing he has a teddy named Mr Socks. Recall pays Jack a visit. Jack admits that he will not be getting back with Linda, and that she, Stephen and Ian are now in America. Jean packs her bags and leaves Sicknote. When Sally and Dan go back to her and Yvonne's flat, they are surprised when Hammond comes out of the bathroom in his underwear. Recall finds Lisa waiting outside his house. He agrees to let her stay for one night. Cast Music * "Un bel di vedremo" - Maria Callas 11